


Rollercoaster Of Emotions

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rollercoasters, Thiam, kind of, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam third wheels a Morey date. Theo just wants hot dogs.





	Rollercoaster Of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> For Cal, because he prompted it and I wanted to write :D  
> (Sorry not sorry for the cheesy title.)

‘Come with us’, they said.    
‘It will be fun', they said.   
Liam definitely _doesn’t_ have fun right now.

  
Going to an amusement park with his friends sounds good in theory but if half of said friends bail and the other two decide to turn the trip into a date, it’s not so great anymore.   
At first Mason and Corey had at least tried to include him but by now they were making out shamelessly on the table next to him.

  
“Lets go on that new ‘Death Drop' ride next, yeah?” Liam asks, just to break the silence. Mason actually has the decency to look sorry when he turns to his best friend.   
“But Liam, you hate rollercoaster.”   
“What are you talking about? I love them! All that speed and excitement – I can’t wait!”

  
   
Liam hates rollercoasters. Especially those who drop out of great highs. Which the ‘Death Drop' does. _With a name like that, who would have thought?_  
   
“Uh... I think I will just wait here.”   
“You were the one who wanted us to go on this ride so we are going now.”

  
Oh man, sometimes Mason could be so bossy. Liam wonders how Corey can stand being around him basically 24 hours a day.   
“Nope. I am waiting here. Besides it’s a paired ride anyway. You two are a pair. Go have fun!”   
With that Liam turns around, prepared to walk of and wait on a bank for his friends to come back.   
“Don’t be ridiculous Liam. The waiting time is like a whole hour, you will be so bored if you stay here.  Besides, they do pair the single riders. Who knows, maybe you will find the love of your life on this rollercoaster?”   
Corey giggles. “That would be so romantic!”

  
 _Yeah... romantic. If I puke on them I bet they want to marry me on the spot._   
   
But there are things Liam is willing to do to stop his friends from making out in front of him for another hour, and if that includes a scary rollercoaster, he is prepared to make that sacrifice.    
   
Of course there is a divider into ‘single riders' and ‘groups’. Liam sighs.  
“I guess I will see you guys later then...” he takes a look at the sign overhead. _One hour left_ it said. Great.  

  
“You got stood up too?” a rough, slightly amused voice next to him asks.   
Liam turns around and his heart does a double take. The guy standing behind him in line is so attractive he looks like he should be on the page of a fashion magazine instead of the line of a rollercoaster. Seaglass green eyes seem to seize him up and full lips are curled into an easy grin, as the guy rakes a hand through his dark, already ruffled hair.

  
“Sorry, didn’t want to startle you. I am Theo.” He holds out his hand.  
Liam blinks rapidly, trying to process the fact that this gorgeous human being not only speaks to him, but seems to want to have a genuine conversation with him in this line.   
Somehow he remembers his manners and shakes Theo’s hand.    
“Liam. But no, that couple are two of my best friends. Actually we’re supposed to be five people, but then Hayden and Alec got busy and suddenly I am third wheeling on Morey's date.”   
Theo’s lips twitch as if he is trying to hold in a laugh, “Morey?”    
“Oh...”, Liam feels his face getting hot, “well, their names are Mason and Corey, but that's so long and they are almost never apart anyway, so we just call them Morey.”   
   
The line moves forward slowly but Theo stays next to him. “So is this your first time?”    
“No”, Liam shakes his head, “But I really hate rides that drop from heights, I only suggested to go because I couldn’t watch my friends making out anymore. Can’t make out if you are busy screaming, right?”   
Somehow Theo finds him interesting enough to talk to and when they go around a corner and find themselves right across the entrance to the ride Liam realizes that time _really_ flies when you are having fun. Somehow talking to Theo had been the highlight of the day so far.   
And if he should die on this hell ride at least he will die happy.    
   
“You alright?” a warm hand lays on his shoulder. Liam takes a step back. “I don’t think I can do this.”   
“Next!” The bored voice of the operator sounds.   
   
Liam steps back again, bumping into Theo’s chest this time.   
“Hey”, the other boy says in a low voice, “come on, I’ve got you.”   
And suddenly with those simple words Liam can feel his panic subdue. He nods.   
“You are right. I didn’t wait for an hour just to back out now.”   
With this sudden courage flowing through him he climbs into the cart, Theo close on his heels.   
 

  
Two minutes later, the cart just started to slowly move towards the gate behind which the actual ride would begin, Liam already regrets his decision again. His hands in a grip around the handle so tight that his knuckles are white, his eyes open wide in panic and a small whimper leaves his throat as they approach the first fall. He looks over to Theo where he is met with a totally relaxed face, eyes filled with anticipation turning sympathetic at Liam's panicked glance.   
Then he lays his hand on Liam’s, not saying a word but slowly loosening the iron grip until he has the whole hand in his own and a protective warm feeling grows in Liam’s chest.   
   
He still screams. A lot and so high pitched that Theo laughs at him, but he doesn’t let go of his hand. Not after that first drop and not after the second. He doesn’t complain when Liam practically claws at his arm when they approach the final and the highest drop of the ride. Nearly 500 feet free, unbraked falling. This time Theo screams too but Liam is not sure if it’s because of fear or because his nails finally broke skin.   
   
The ride is over too fast and not fast enough at the same time. When they slowly roll up to the get out zone everyone on their train is already talking in excited voices and Liam closes his eyes, his head flopping down on Theo’s shoulder as he tries to stop his body from shaking.   
“Hey...” his life saver, because Liam is certain he would have died from a heart attack without him, says quietly, “can you stand up? We have to get out of here.”   
“I don’t know.”   
Theo chuckles, his hand squeezing supportingly. “Come on, I will help you.”   
And so they staggers out into the blazing sun, Liam leaning on Theo and their hands still intertwined.   
Outside Theo sits him down on a conveniently placed bank and starts going through his backpack.   
“Here, this will help.”    
Liam tales the offered water bottle and gulps down the refreshing liquid. It’s soothing his sore throat and he leans back again, eyes closed, to soak in the sun's warm beams and finally calm his still racing heart, which is kind of difficult as he still feels Theo’s presence next to him.   
Sadly the peace doesn’t last for long.

  
“Liam!” an agitated voice comes to his ear, “Hey you! What did you do to him?”   
He groans, blinking into the bright light as he tries to locate his best friend.   
“Mason...”   
“Step away from him this instant before I am calling security!”   
“Mason...” that is Corey, who trails behind his boyfriend and now tries to get a hold of his arm.   
“You are so pale Li, what happened? Did he hurt you?”   
“Mason! Shut up!” Corey yells, causing the dark skinned boy to freeze, because Corey raising his voice is as seldom as a double rowed rainbow.   
For a moment all four boys are silent. Mason still suspiciously eying Theo; Corey trying to stop Mason; Theo, who got on his feet as soon as Mason started yelling at him, clearly confused looking back and forth between him and Liam; and Liam himself with his head in his hands, groaning in embarrassment.

  
Great, not only did Theo see how much of a wuss he was when it came to heights, now Mason destroyed even the slightest chance of a halfway decent conversation now that they were on steady ground again.   
But then he hears something unexpected. Theo laughs. Not a quiet chuckle like before, but wholehearted laughter. Liam lifts his head again, carefully blinking through his fingers.   
   
“You must be the famous Morey. Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Theo.”   
Mason is clearly taken aback. “You... you know us?”   
   
Corey’s eyes widen. “Oh. Oh!” He hectically pulls at Masons sleeve and whispers something into his ear.   
Liam stands up, still a little uncertain on his legs, and Theo is immediately at his side, steadying him.   
“Mason, Theo stood behind me in the line and we talked as we waited.”   
   
Mason still doesn’t look convinced, but Corey jabs an elbow into his rips and he sighs. “Alright, I guess I can accept that explanation. But now, what are your intentions with my best friend, young man? Taking advantage of his fear?”   
“Mason!” this time both Corey and Liam yell.   
“Sorry, sorry...” the lanky teen mumbles.  

  
“I was just trying to do what you told me to do, Mase!” _And now please stop embarrassing me in front of this insanely hot guy._   
Mason perks up. “Is that so?” His eyes glide over Theo as if he sees him for the first time. “Yes, I think then this is acceptable...”   
   
Theo clears his throat. “So... if the inquisition is over now – I am actually pretty hungry after that ride. So Liam, what do you think of hot dogs?” He hold out his hand to Liam again.   
Liam beams at him and takes the offered hand without hesitation. “I love hot dogs!”   
   
~♤~

  
“Hey Liam? What did Mason tell you to do before the ride?”   
“... Oh hey look, another roller coaster! Let’s go!”

  
Theo never finds out what Mason said that day. But somewhere between Liam’s glowing blue eyes, full of excitement, eating hot dogs and a small paper with Liam’s phone number, securely tucked away in his pocket, he stopped caring.   
 


End file.
